


The Moon & The Sun Unite!

by SarT1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT1991/pseuds/SarT1991
Summary: Formally known as untitled Sailor Moon. what if princess serenity had a cousin; princess of the sun. new enemies appear and its too much for the original sailor scouts, they need help. so 4 new scouts are recruited. the sailor stars have not come back.  English names because it's just easier for me.PLEAE NOTE I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  I JUST OWN MY STORY AND CHARACTERS I CREATE!Temporally discontinued until I get new ideas...sorry drawing a blank herePlease Review.





	1. New Enemy

**Untitled Sailor Moon Story:**

* * *

I don't know what to call it so it's just the "Untitled Sailor Moon Story."

A new threat has appeared and the scouts alone aren't enough. We now have a new group of scouts and a new princess and a new cat.

* * *

**The Main Characters**

Sailor Moon/Serena/Princess Serenity

Sailor Mercury/Amy

Sailor Mars/Raye

Sailor Jupiter/Lita

Sailor Venus/Mina

Sailor Sun/Skyley/Princess Hope

Sailor Shooting Star/Stella

Sailor Meteor/Miki

Sailor Eclipse/Ellie

Sailor Uranus/Amara

Sailor Neptune/Michelle

Sailor Pluto/Trista

Sailor Mini Moon/Rini

Sailor Saturn/Hotaru

Tuxedo Mask/Darien

The Caped Crusader/Jace

**The Cats**

Luna

Artemis

Diana

Chloe

Buttons

**Evil Characters**

Queen Tabitha

Sage

Basil

Peppermint

Mimi & Kiki

Tyler

* * *

It was a relatively normal night except for monsters attacking the city; that's a normal night Sailor Moon and the gang.

"What is that thing?" Sailor Mars yelled as she, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn got knocked backwards.

"Is it just me or are they getting stronger?" Sailor Jupiter asked dodging an attack.

"I think they are; they're almost impossible to beat anymore!" Sailor Venus yelled barely missing an attack.

About ten minutes later Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask showed up to help."

"I think we need to combine our powers to defeat this thing! Who's with me?" Sailor moon asked as everybody nodded.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Using all their attacks and energy they defeated the enemy.

"Well, well, well. You defeated my creation; nobody's ever done that before. However, you barely beat them." A voice called from a nearby tree.

"Who are you?" Sailor moon called weakly.

"I was going to ask the same question. But I think I figured it out. You guys defeated Queen Beryl? I don't see how you did that. Although, she was pretty weak. Not compared to my queen." The voice said simply.

"Answer us! Who are you?! And who is your queen?" Sailor Jupiter yelled starting to get pissed off.

"My queen is none of your concern…yet. As for me, I'm Sage. Don't forget it." The voice, revealed to be Sage said as she disappeared.

"Who on earth?" Sailor Mars asked at a loss of words.

"I think she said her name was Sage." Sailor Moon said as Tuxedo mask came to her side.

"I know what she said her name was. But who is she?" Sailor Mars asked rather annoyed.

"I don't know, but it seems as if we have a new enemy. And they're a lot tougher than any other that we faced before." Sailor Mercury said and everyone else agreed.

"Great! Another enemy! Aren't we going to ever get a break and be normal teenagers?" Sailor Venus asked in frustration.

"No. Not to mention you guys were never normal and probably never will. Anyway, I think you all need to go home and get some rest." Luna said as she and Artemis jumped down from a tree.

"Yeah. I also think we're going to need more help if you guys are going to beat this new enemy." Artemis said as Venus picked him up and Moon picked up Lune.

"Ok. I don't know who'd be crazy enough to help us. Plus I thought we were all there were for scouts." Sailor Pluto said as everybody started heading home.

"We'll have to find someone." Luna and Artemis said looking at each other, knowing what had to be done…


	2. Late

It was the next day and the first day back of their second year of High school and Serena was running late...again

“Ahhh! I’m late! And I didn’t get any of my homework done!” Serena cried running down the stairs and quickly grabbed her lunch before running out the door.

As she ran she wasn’t watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

“Oww! Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! Are you ok? I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.” Both Serena and the other person, who was a girl panicked.

“No I’m fine. What about you?” Serena asked helping the girl up.

“I’m ok, just lost.” The girl said simply.

When they both stood up they couldn’t help but stare at each other.

“You look like me!” They both yelled at the same time.

The girl, looked exactly like Serena except her hair was orange and her eyes were green.

“Who are you?” Serena asked right away.

“My name is Skyley, Skyley Meonet. What about you?” The girl, Skyley asked.

“I’m Serena Tsukino.” Serena said and then freaked out because she heard the school bell indicating she was really late.

“Oh no! I’m going to really get it this time! I’m really late!” Serena screamed.

“Hey do you go to Juuban Municipal _High School_?” Skyley asked looking at Serena.

“Yes, why?” Serena asked curiously.

“Because that’s the school I’m starting at this year…and I’m lost. I left early today so I’d get there early, but I ended up at a different high school…” Skyley said putting her hand behind her head embarrassed.

“Oh, it’s ok. Just follow me!” Serena called as she started running while Skyley rollerbladed behind her.

“Ok, here we are, Juuban Municipal High School. The office is this way.” Serena said pointing to the way of the office while Skyley switched into her school shoes.

“Thanks so much. See you round.” Skyley said heading off.

Fifteen minutes later Skyley arrived at her first class with a note in her hand, explaining why she was late. And that’s when she heard a teacher yelling at a student.

“Ms. Serena! What am I going to do with you? You’re late again! It’s detention for you!” The teacher yelled in front of the class, who were half sighing in disbelief while the others either snickered or just sat there watching, until the door opened.

“Don’t punish her; it’s my fault she’s late.” Skyley said walking in and up to the teacher.

“You must be the new student. How is it your fault she was late; Serena’s always late.” The teacher stated looking at Skyley.

“Well I got up early to come to school, but took a wrong turn and ended up at a different high school. So when I figured that out I backtracked and started to make my here, but I was still lost. I then bumped into Serena and she offered to show me to the school and to the office. Honestly, it’s my fault. If you want to punish someone, punish me. I’m very sorry.” Skyley said bowing.

“I guess its ok. You’re not in trouble this time, but next time after school detention. Do you understand, Serena?” The teacher asked strictly.

“Yes, Mr. Guro.” Serena sighed as he dismissed her to her seat.

“Ok class as you can see we have a new student today. Her name is Skyley Meonet and I’d like it if you showed her some respect and treat her kindly. Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?” Mr. Guro said to Skyley.

“Ok…well I’m Skyley and I like to read, write and anything arts and crafts. I also really love cats and have one of my own.” Skyley said simply.

“Ok. You may take a seat between Ms. Serena and Ms. Lita.” Mr. Guro said turning his back to the chalkboard.

“Ok, with the exception of Ms. Skyley does everybody have their summer homework done and ready? Please get it ready for me to come collect.” Mr. Guro said as he turned around.

Just as he was about to start collecting the homework the fire alarm went off as did the sprinkler system.

“Ok everybody outside now.” Mr. Guro called as he ushered his students outside.

** Outside: **

“Stupid Mr. Guru giving us summer homework. He’s the only that does too.” Serena complained.

“Didn’t get your work done again Serena?” Raye asked coming up behind her, watching the school, but seeing no fire.

“It’s going to take a miracle to get it done now. You can’t afford to get detention today. We have a meeting after school.” Lita said finding the group.

“Excuse me. I don’t mean to interrupt or anything, but I think this is yours. You dropped it in the hall way showing me the office this morning. I wouldn’t want you to lose this and get in trouble.” Skyley said handing Serena her homework folder.

“Thanks.” Serena said as she opened it and looked inside…stunned. Her homework was complete.

She was going to say something when the school’s principal came out and said that it was a false alarm and to go back to class.

* * *

 

Please Review


	3. New Friends

“I thought you said you didn’t have your homework done.” Lita said as they headed back into the school.

“I didn’t; at least I didn’t think I did.” Serena replied.

“Do you think that the new girl did it?” Lita asked.

“I don’t think so; she wouldn’t have the time.” Raye said as they headed off to their classes.

“Ok class, will everybody please pass their summer homework up front so I can collect them?” Mr. Guro asked as he stood in front of his desk.

After he asked that everybody handed up their summer homework and after it was all collected Mr. Guro put them all on his desk.

“Ok now, this year we will be looking into the science of just about anything and everything we can get through. Today we will be starting with the study of osmosis. Can anybody explain what the study of osmosis is? Yes, Ms. Skyley?” Mr. Guro asked looking at his class as Skyley raised her hand.

“The study of Osmosis is the flow of water down its concentration gradient, across a semi-permeable membrane.” Skyley explained.

“Very good. Now everybody, get out your notebooks and let’s take some notes.” Mr. Guro said as he started writing stuff down on the chalkboard.

So the rest of the class went by and the rest of the day went by really slow for Serena, who thanks to Skyley avoided after school detention and was able to leave when everyone else did.

“Hey Skyley!” Serena called as soon as she seen her.

“Oh, hey Serena. What’s up?” Skyley asked politely.

“Nothing much. I just had a quick question for you.” Serena said seriously.

“Yes, what is it?” Skyley asked curiously.

“Did you do my Summer Science homework?” Serena asked in a whisper.

“Oh that? That was no big deal. You dropped it and I saw it wasn’t done so when the lady at the desk came back I excused myself to the bathroom saying I wasn’t feeling too well. You know being new and new to a much bigger school then I was used to. I had a little time and got most of it done in the bathroom. I was going to give it back to you in class but that alarm went off so it gave me the chance to finish it outside before I handed it back to you. I didn’t want you to get into trouble the first day back so I figured I’d just do it for you. I hope you don’t mind.” Skyley said softly.

“Mind? Heck no I don’t mind! You saved my butt back there. Twice I might add. So you just moved here?” Serena asked with a huge smile.

“Oh, I’m glad. Umm, yeah. Just last month. I moved in with my grandparents to help them out around the house. And to come back to the place I was born.” Skyley said as she switched her shoes again.

“Oh I see. Hey those are cool. What are they?” Serena asked noticing Skyley’s shoes.

“These? They’re just something I created, rollerblading shoes. I simply took some wheels from old rollerblades and put them into some regular shoes. Well I shouldn’t say simply; it was actually quite difficult. But here there are.” Skyley said with a smile.

“How do you get the wheels to, you know, not come out?” Serena asked not really knowing how to ask.

“Oh that. Hahaha. The wheels just fold up into the bottom of the shoes and only come out again with either a push of the button or if I pull them out.” Skyley said giggling a bit.

“They’re sooo cool! I wish I had a pair.” Serena said excitedly.

“Do you want a pair that badly? I can make you a pair.” Skyley said softly.

“Really? You’d do that?” Serena asked excitedly.

“Yeah, if you have a pair of shoes that you don’t mind being wrecked to make them. I have the wheels, but not the shoes. But I can do it over the weekend or something.” Skyley said with a smile.

“Oh, that’d be great! Thank you so much!” Serena said shaking her hands.

“What’d be great?” Raye and Amy asked as they, Lita and Mina showed up.

“Oh. Skyley is going to make me a special pair of shoes that have rollerblades on the bottom. Like what she’s wearing. Oh, Skyley, these are some of my best friends Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina. Girls, this is Skyley.” Serena said introducing everybody.

“Yes, I know. I have some classes with her. It’s nice to have you here.” Amy said politely, shaking her hands.

“Yeah, we have classes together as well.” The others said simply also shaking her hands, one at a time.

“It’s nice to meet you as well. Umm…well I guess I should get going.” Skyley said as she started to turn.

“Wait!” Serena called.

“Hmmm? What is it?” Skyley asked confused.

“Can you hang out for a little bit?” Serena asked.

“Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” Skyley asked confused.

“No.” Serena said simply.

“But earlier when that alarm went off you, Lita and Raye were saying something about it.” Skyley said confused.

“Oh that; that’ll be later. It’s never right away after school. And it can’t start without us anyways. So what do you say? Hang out for awhile?” Serena asked looking at Skyley.

“Well…I guess a little while couldn’t hurt.” Skyley said nervously.

“Yay! Just you wait! I’ll show you some of my favorite places! First off the arcade!” Serena called happily heading off ahead of everybody.

“I’m sorry; I really didn’t mean to ruin any of your plans.” Skyley said softly.

“Oh, it’s fine. Serena’s right; the meeting isn’t for another hour. She usually has detention after school so we always plan ahead of time.” Raye said kindly.

“Oh I see.” Skyley said simply and that’s when two younger girls showed up.

“Hey Serena! I’m surprised to see you out of school now? No detention today?” A small girl with pink hair asked surprised.

“Why you rotten little brat! I don’t always get detention. Oh hey Hotaru, how are you?” Serena asked the other girl after yelling at the pink haired girl.

“Oh, I’m good. Rini and I were just heading out to hang out for awhile. Does that mean the meeting’s starting now then? Oh hello.” Hotaru asked and then noticed Skyley.

“Hey! Who are you? Are you a friend of Serena’s? I’d watch out; she’s kinda a slacker and a cry baby. I’m Rini, Serena’s cousin. And this is my best friend, Hotaru.” Rini said making a vein pop out of Serena’s head.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Skyley.” Skyley introduced herself.

“Hey! Those are cool! Where’d you get them?” Rini asked noticing her shoes.

“I made them.” Skyley said simply.

“Oh cool. Could you make me a pair?” Rini asked with a smile and glint in her eyes.

“Rini, she doesn’t just go around making things like this. It’s not easy. And besides she already said she’d make me a pair. And you don’t have any shoes that could be used to make them.” Serena argued.

“Yes I do! I have lots of shoes!” Rini argued back.

After a few minutes of arguing Skyley said something, “its fine. I can make her some if she has shoes. And if anybody else wants them, I suppose I can make them some too. But could you please not tell anyone else about them or where you got them? I don’t want to have to make them for everybody and their family. It does take me a few hours just to make a pair. But I can do it for you guys.” Skyley said softly.

“Oh that’d be great. How much do you want for them?” Hotaru asked clapping her hands together.

“Oh, nothing. Just a pair of shoes and for nobody else to know.” Skyley said softly, rollerblading backwards.

“Are you sure? We can really pay you for this.” Amy said politely.

“I’m sure; I don’t need the money. Money doesn’t mean anything to me.” Skyley said with a smile. That was until she was falling fast, backwards down a steep hill.

By the time she heard the girls screams for her to watch out it was too late. She was falling with great speed as a shrill scream escaped her lips.

Skyley had never gone down a hill backwards; she had no idea of what to do; her mind went completely blank.

** Elsewhere: **

“So do you think that Bun-head will have detention today?” A tall girl with short sandy brown hair asked.

“I don’t know.” A shorter girl with blue green hair said.

“She usually does…as unfortunate as that is.” Another tall girl with long dark green hair said with a frown.

The girls were Amara, Michelle and Trista.

“Do you hear something?” Amara asked listening.

“Yeah, it sounds like a girl…screaming.” Trista said simply.

“Hey look out!” Michelle called as they moved out of the way.

Just then a girl, Skyley, went whizzing by them and landed in a water fountain.

“Skyley!” Serena and the others called running down the hill.

“Look, it’s Bun-head; she’s not in detention.” Amara said surprised as they watched.

“Hi Amara, Michelle, Trista! Skyley, are you ok?” Serena asked quickly as she passed the three stunned older girls.

“Skyley?” Trista asked shocked.

And that’s when Darien and another guy walked over.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Darien asked as he watched Serena and Raye pull Skyley out of the water.

“Are you ok?” Raye asked as Skyley kicked her wheels back into her shoes and stood up.

“Yeah, I’m ok. And that’s why you must always pay attention to where you’re going when rollerblading. Haha haha.” Skyley said laughing at herself, clearly embarrassed.

“Skyley? Skyley Meonet?” Trista and Darien asked getting everybody’s attention.

“Do you know this girl?” Amara and Serena asked looking at Trista and Darien.

“Kind of. Skyley. I don’t know if you remember me, but I knew…” Trista started, but was interrupted by Skyley.

“I remember you, both of you. I’m sorry Serena, but I have to get home. See you ‘round. Bye!” Skyley called after grabbing her backpack and running off with tears in her eyes.

“Skyley! Ok, what’s going on here? Do you know her?” Serena asked demanding answers.

“Kind of; I used to date her older brother. How do you know her?” Trista asked looking at Darien.

“Her brother was my tutor/friend growing up.” Darien said looking dumbfounded.

“Who’s he?” Serena asked pointing to the boy behind Darien.

“Oh this is Jace; he’s a friend. I met him while in college. Jace, this is my girlfriend Serena.” Darien said introducing them.

“It’s nice to finally meet you; Darien never shuts up about you.” Jace said shaking Serena’s hand causing her to blush a bit.

“Nice to meet you too.” Serena said softly.

“Anyways, I better get going. Gotta find an apartment. I’ll see you later ok? Have a good day!” Jace said waving as he left to go apartment hunting.

“He doesn’t have an apartment?” Serena asked confused.

“No, not yet; he’s only been here for three days and he’s been staying in my spare room until he can find a place of his own.” Darien said simply.

“Ok, that’s nice and all. But how do you two know Skyley again?” Raye and Amara asked impatiently.

“Well as I said before her brother was a really good friend and my tutor. I knew he had a sister, but she was sick a lot of the time.” Darien said looking off in the direction that Skyley ran.

“And I used to date her older brother. There was quite a big age difference between the two. He was really smart; so smart he graduated a few years early. He was even smarter than Michelle and Amy together.” Trista said sadly.

“Skyley never mentioned an older brother.” Serena said looking onward.

“Was?” Mina and Lita asked looking at Trista.

“Yes, was. And I don’t suppose she would. Tyler died years ago in a car accident.” Darien said simply.

“Wow…that’s sad.” The girls all said looking on.

“Yeah and what’s worse is Skyley blamed herself. I kind of wonder if she still does.” Trista said sadly.

“Why would she blame herself?” Darien asked confused.

“Because she was there that day; she was in the back of the car…and she survived.” Trista said sadly looking onward past everybody…


	4. The Meeting

“That’s just awful! I can’t believe she had to go through all that. What about her parents? What do they think?” Rini asked upset.

“I don’t know; I think she said she lived with her grandparents.” Serena said softly.

“I’m not sure how her parents felt; she was always in her room when I was around.” Trista said softly.

“I don’t think her parents cared a whole lot about her. I remember going over one day and they were just yelling and berating her pretty badly.” Darien said as they sat down to have their meeting.

“I think the real question is; how did she survive that long of a fall, into a river?” Amara asked as they waited for Luna, Artemis and Diana.

“I think it was said her brother shielded her and made sure he got to shore. But that was what I heard; I also heard that his body was never found. She had an arm print on her chest indicating he blocked her from hitting the dashboard or something.” Trista explained and that’s when Luna and the others got there.

“What are we talking about?” Luna asked right away.

“Just a new friend; nothing too important. Why did you call this meeting Luna?” Serena asked looking at her cat.

“We’re here to discuss the new enemy and how we need to defeat them. It’s obvious you cannot do it on your own. So we have news; we’ve been keeping something from you.” Luna said calmly.

“What is it Luna?” Serena and the others asked.

“Serena; as Princess Serenity you were always told that you could only have one child. Same as your mother. However, what we didn’t tell you is that your mother had a brother. And her brother’s name was Cyrus; and Cyrus had a daughter named Hope. Serena, you have a cousin; another princess and you need to find her and her Ruby Millennium Crystal. Her Ruby Millennium Crystal is exactly like your Silver Millennium Crystal, except its red. Which brings me to my next point; there are four more sailor scouts out there that you’ll need to find.” Luna said simply.

“Really; there are more of us out there?” Serena asked shocked.

“Yes, there are more. From what we understand the scouts you will be looking for are Sailor Sun, Sailor Shooting-Star, Sailor Meteor and Sailor Eclipse. But that’s all we know; we don’t know who they are or what they look like.” Artemis explained.

“Well, we do know they live around here somewhere and that at least one of them will have a cat or so; the cats are Chloe and Cloud. And so you know who you’re looking for as cats; Chloe is either a calico or a torbie and Cloud is an orange, black and white tabby cat.” Luna explained.

“And when you find them they will be able to tell you about their princess. Because to be honest we don’t really know a whole lot about Hope other than she’s not all that strong.” Artemis explained with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

“Neo Queen Serenity told us about this the other night; she said it was very important for us to tell you this. Mr. Cyrus told his sister to tell us when the time was right.” Diana said quietly.

“Well I guess we have another mission it seems…” Raye sighed.

“Woohoo! So do these new girls know of our princess or just the new one we’re looking for?” Mina asked excitedly.

“Generally, these girls probably don’t have their memories back yet. But to answer your question I think maybe they’ve heard of Serenity, but their main mission was to protect Hope. For Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru; you four will eventually get memories of Hope back being the outer scouts. Your four watched out for both kingdoms and wherever you were called upon you went to. King Cyrus made sure to keep your memories of the Sun Kingdom held away until the right timing. As for the rest of you, including Princess Serenity; you have all heard of King Cyrus, Princess Hope and the Sun Kingdom, but have never been there or met them.” Luna explained.

“Well…actually Mars had duties on both Kingdoms as well. Mars and the Sun Kingdom were closer than Mars and the Moon Kingdom. It’s just that Princess Serenity at the time needed Sailor Mars more than the Princess Hope at the time. These new scouts that you must find are needed to help defeat this new enemy. I’ve never been to the Sun Kingdom, but I do remember that Sailor Mars would go there from time to time; mainly when they needed her. So Raye, you’ll be a key contributor in finding these girls.” Artemis explained shocking Luna and the others.

“Are these girls stronger than us?” Lita asked speaking up.

“No. But you can’t defeat this new enemy without them; nor can they defeat them without you. Each and every one of you girls has your own strengths and weaknesses; you need to combine all of your strengths together. Much like all of your previous battles; you drew on each other to strengthen each other.” Luna and Artemis explained.

“When do we start?” Amy asked looking at everyone.

“As soon as you can; just keep an eye open. Now girls go; I’m sure you all need to be home soon. Make sure you get all your homework and stuff done and be on the ready in case of an attack.” Luna said as she hopped onto Serena’s shoulder while Artemis hopped onto Mina and Diana onto Rini.

“Ok. See you all tomorrow. Maybe tonight.” Everyone said heading their separate ways thinking about a new princess and new scouts...


	5. Sailor Sun!

It was about one in the morning when the girls got the call that the enemy was attacking.

“Alright girls; let’s do our best to defeat this thing!” Sailor Moon yelled as they dodged the attack.

“Hey bun head; need any help?” Sailor Uranus asked as she and the others showed up.

“You silly sailor scouts will never defeat us!” Someone yelled from up in the trees.

“Who are you, what do you want; tell us who you are!” Sailor Moon yelled up to the trees.

“As I’ve said before my name is Sage and what I want will be here soon. Hahaha!” This Sage chick cackled as she sent her creature to fight the scouts.

“Ahhh!” Sailor Mini Moon cried as the monster attacked her and sent her flying into Sailor Saturn.

“Mini Moon! Saturn! Are you two ok?” Sailor Moon asked as she stopped to look at them.

“Sailor Moon watch out!” Sailor Mars yelled as the creature went to attack her.

With Sailor Jupiter pushing Sailor Moon out of the way the creature just barely missed the two.

“God…what’s that awful stench?!” Mina yelled as the girl covered their noses; the creature let out a noxious scent.

“Ahhh!” All the girls yelled as they were all thrown backwards into trees and other objects

“What are we going to do?” Sailor Mercury asked.

“They’re too strong for us!” Sailor Jupiter yelled.

“We can’t just give up and let them win!” Sailor Uranus yelled.

“I know, but what can we do? We’re losing big time here!” Sailor Venus yelled as they all stood up.

“Hey, isn’t that Skyley?” Sailor Moon asked when she saw a figure walking.

“It is!” Sailor Moon said horrified.

“What is she doing here?” Sailor Pluto asked just as horrified.

“Aww, she’s here; finally.” Sage said as she watched.

“What? You were waiting for her?” Sailor Moon asked shocked.

“Yes, she has something my master needs.” Sage said simply.

“We have to stop her!” Sailor Neptune yelled.

“Right!” Everyone agreed.

“Skyley, you need to leave; it’s not safe here!” Sailor Moon yelled as she went over to try to stop Skyley.

“What’s wrong with her Sailor Moon?” Sailor Pluto asked.

“She looks like she’s in a trance! Skyley, wake up; you need to get out of here!” Sailor Moon yelled.

“I can’t…Tyler’s waiting…” Skyley said dully.

“What did she just say?” Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask asked in shock.

“Come this way girl; your brother is waiting for you.” Sage said simply as she lured Skyley over to her.

“That’s just low! Pluto Deadly Scream!” Sailor Pluto yelled firing an attack at Sage, who dodged easily.

“Well that wasn’t very nice of you. Oh what a good girl; do you have it?” Sage asked as Skyley managed to make it over to her.

‘Wake up.’ A voice said to Skyley as she started digging in her pocket.

She ignored it.

‘Wake up.’ The voice said again.

She ignored it again and pulled something out of her pocket; it was just a marble.

“What is this?! This isn’t what I asked for! I asked for the ruby! You will never see your brother again if I don’t get that ruby!” Sage yelled.

‘Skyley, wake up!’ The voice yelled this time.

This time Skyley snapped out of it and woke up.

“Where am I? Who are you?” Skyley asked her looking around.

“Skyley watch out!” A voice yelled from some bushes.

“Ahhh!” Skyley yelled as she was attacked by the creature and thrown into the bushes.

“Skyley!” Sailor Moon and the others yelled.

“Owww! What the hello-kitty? Chloe, Cloud? What are you doing here kitties?” Skyley asked confused.

“Chloe? Cloud? Didn’t Luna say that those were the names of the guardian cats of the new scouts?” Sailor Mercury asked.

“Never mind why we’re here! You need to help the sailor scouts!” Chloe yelled shocking Skyley who passed out momentarily; that was until Cloud scratched at her arms.

“What?! I’m up! Huh? What’s going on here? You mean this isn’t a dream and you two can talk?” Skyley asked freaked out.

“Yes, but we’ll explain that later! You need to help the sailor scouts!” Chloe yelled again.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Skyley cried.

“Take this broach and call out Sun Cosmic Power and you too will become a sailor guardian!” Chloe and Cloud said at the same time.

“But…” Skyley started.

“DO IT!” Both cats yelled at her.

“Ok…Sun Cosmic Power!” Skyley yelled and then began to transform.

Her uniform was a mini skirt with a matching tube top, flat shoes with roller blades on the bottom, a tiara, gloves and glitter rose hair pins covering her rose buns.

“What in the world?!” Skyley asked herself shocked.

“You are Sailor Sun! Opposite of Sailor Moon! But just a strong! Now, go help your sisters!” Chloe yelled.

Just as she stepped into battle she found that her bladed shoes could come out as she wished and she didn’t have to push a thing; she went gliding everywhere distracting the creature enough that all the girls could make their attacks actually hit and damage the creature.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

“Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and Sun; combined your attacks together!” Chloe and Luna yelled from the sidelines.

Just as they were about to attack the creature jumped out of the way and attacked the girls…well tried.

Tuxedo Mask threw one of his roses, but it only slowed the creature down.

Just then five blue roses came flying out of nowhere and spread around the creature, eventually pinning it down.

“Girls now!” The cats yelled again.

“Moon Gorgeous Meditation!” “Golden Sun Rod Meditation!” Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and Sun yelled together, combining their attacks to defeat the creature.

“YAY! We found one of the new scouts!” Sailor Moon yelled as a stunned Sailor Sun stood there.

“Well actually…she found us…” Sailor Mars said annoyed.

“No…actually she was called here by the enemy using a ruse.” Sailor Mercury said stating the obvious.

“Damnit all! She’s a sailor scout too! Mistress will be unpleased!” Sage yelled pissed off.

“Pluto Deadly Scream!” Pluto yelled attacking Sage again; this time though Sage barely missed it and the attack grazed her arm.

“Damnit…but oh well…Skyley…yoo-hoo!   Over here! Yeah. I have someone who wishes to speak with you.” Sage said with a wicked smile.

“Skyley…Skyley why didn’t you bring the crystal? Didn’t you want to see me again? Don’t you want to apologize to me for killing me?” A voice belonging to a boy who looked kind of like Skyley asked.

“Tyler? But…I thought you were…” Sailor Sun started shocked.

“What? Dead? I was, but I was given a second chance. Why? Why did you have to struggle so much that night? Why did you have to come with me to that party? Mom and dad were right; **_you_** are a mistake!” Tyler said harshly.

“Stop it!” Skyley cried falling to her knees.

“That’s enough! Tyler, wake up! Why are you saying such things to her?!” Sailor Pluto demanded.

“Trista, is that you? It is, isn’t it? I’ve missed you; did you miss me? You should join our side.” Tyler said simply with an evil smile.

“I will never join the side of evil! And neither would the Tyler that I know. Also, the Tyler that I knew would never say such things to his sister!” Sailor Pluto yelled.

“Fine…have it your way! Goodbye and have a splendid night.” Tyler said as he and Sage disappeared.

“Tyler! Tyler wait!” Sailor Sun cried reaching out for him…but it was too late; he was gone.


End file.
